Heartbroken Devil
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: A beautiful red haired devil turns to someone for comfort after a horrible heartbreak from a boy she had strong feelings for. Soon, that comfort turn to a steamy situation. SonicxRias.


A certain red and beautiful and attractive girl who had left the building heartbroken if not upset because of a certain boy the girl has fallen in love with. Not calling her by her name instead just calling her president, the girl had hold back the tears before storming off the building. She kept running and running and her friends, her comrades had try to catch up with her but they couldn't seem to catch up. Soon, the girl arrive at the park and sat on the nearby bench to clear her head. All she had been thinking about is the boy she has fallen in love with but is heartbroken. The girl who is the devil, a beautiful one at that. This one is Rias Gremory of the Gremory family.

Rias first met the boy named Issei Hyodo, a perverted student who has a dream, a dream to become the harem king. Rias respected her crush's dream to have a harem and to have that many women to his leisure. No matter how much time he spent and have his eyes on other girls, Rias feels like she's being left out. All Rias wanted was Issei to paid attention to her and only her but no matter how many times she tries to get Issei's attention, his attention still remain to the other ladies that caught his eyes and they too are fighting for his affection and the attention they sought. Rias thought about it long and hard and she could not take it anymore.

Devastated how Issei just call her president instead of her actual name, Rias just begin to break down crying. She cover her face with her hands and sobbed, crying her eyes out to let it all of the pain out feeling heartbroken. All she wanted was Issei to call her by her actual name and just pay attention to her and just only her. Even she just wanted Issei's affections despite how much she loved him. No matter how many times she tried, they ended up in failure. Not wanting to be alone, she knew that she wanted someone else to talk to not just from her friends from the club but from someone not in the club and just a boy. Rias thought about this person, she had remember meeting this one guy who had been heartbroken before and knew what it feels like. Rias had an idea and for that, she decide to go to that person and get some comfort out of the guy.

With the decision has been made, Rias then takes out her cell phone and look up at the contacts to search for this special friend's name.

"He'll know just what to say. He's been in the same shoes like I have before if not a few times." Rias said.

Wiping the tears off from her eyes, Rias dialed the person's number and puts the phone to her ear. Hearing the phone ringing, patiently waiting for the response. It went for only a few seconds for someone to respond the call, before Rias can end the call and just forget about it until someone finally answers the phone.

" _Hello, this is Sonic speaking. Who's this?_ " Sonic asked.

"Hi Sonic, it's… *sniff* it's Rias. Do you remember me?"

" _Rias? Rias Gremory? Is that you?_ "

"Yeah. This is she. Do you remember giving me your number?"

" _Yeah. I remember, we met at some event a while back. What's going on?_ "

"Not so much."

" _Whoa. It sounds like you've been crying._ "

"I have."

" _Oh man. What happen Rias? Did you have an argument with your boyfriend?_ "

"I want to speak to you in person. Is it ok if I can come over and see you?"

" _Yeah. I'm not doing anything right now except playing a guitar. How long can you get here?_ "

"Two minutes."

" _Alright, I'll see you then._ "

"Ok and thanks Sonic."

" _No problem._ "

Hanging up the phone, Rias puts away her cell phone and wipes the tears from her eyes before she can meet up with Sonic at his place.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Sonic's Apartment…_

The true blue himself playing his guitar waiting for his friend to arrive in the living room. Waiting for the arrival of the red haired beauty. Sonic could not believe from after a little conversation with Rias just now, she sounded hurt, sad, mixed emotion spiral out of control noticing how heartbroken Rias is right now from the looks of it. All Sonic can do is wait and find out what's going on between her and Issei since he heard a little about the guy. Sonic played a song to kill of some time, patiently waiting for the crimson haired devil to arrive to talk to him and can use the company. As time went by a little with Sonic waiting for the arrival of Rias, he then begin to hear a knock on the door realizing that she's here. Putting the guitar down, Sonic got up and heads to the door to open it. Without asking who it is, Sonic opens the door and there he sees Rias who had been crying from the looks of it just by looking at her.

They stood face to face, looking into each other's eyes as Rias look down who appear to be taller than Sonic as she stood 5'8 while Sonic stood 5'5. There was moment of silence and Shane didn't bother speak a word. It was a moment of awkward silence. Sonic broke the silence and finally speak.

"Hey Rias, good to see you."

Rias responded as she pulls Sonic into a hug surprising the true blue. Before Sonic could say anything, Rias begin sobbing and crying on Sonic's shoulder as she couldn't hold them back anymore. Sonic can tell that the crimson devil needed a shoulder to cry on so Sonic responds to the hug. He wraps his arms around her and hold her close and strokes her back to comfort her.

Sonic hold Rias as she continues to cry, getting all of the pain out of her. It went on for minutes before Sonic can let go of her and giving her some space.

"Come on in." Sonic offered.

"Thank you." Rias thanked.

Sonic step aside and let Rias inside. Sonic closes the door behind them and locks it. Rias look the place before taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Can I offer you anything?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Some water would be nice."

"Sure."

Sonic heads to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water while Rias takes a seat on the couch. Heading back into the living room, Sonic hands the bottle of water to Rias.

"Thanks." Rias thanked.

"You're welcome." Sonic responded. He took a seat next to Rias and the crimson devil opens the bottle and take a few sips of her drink.

"So what happened? Why were you crying?" Sonic continued. He asked Rias the question wanting to know what really happened.

"Well… It's about Issei."

"The guy you mentioned about to me before from the academy? Who is also the wielder of the dragon armor?"

"Yeah."

"And soon to be your boyfriend?"

"Correct."

"Ok. I'll bite, what happen between you and Issei? Did you guys really started a relationship and become an item or did something happen?"

"Well… almost…"

"Almost? Something tells me that he must've done something that got you upset?"

"He… did."

"Oh boy. So what does this Issei guy did?"

"I showed him my affections, my love to me and I was going to sleep with him in the steam room."

"Woo boy."

"We were alone together at last without anyone interrupting us and just when I was going to give him the time of his life…"

"Oh I think I know where this is going."

"Issei just call me president instead of my name."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!? Seriously? Just by calling you president?"

"Yes. I've gotten upset about it and stormed off the room leaving him alone."

"Sounds like cock blocking if you ask me."

"*Giggle* Yeah. It really was. But anyways, as time went on and we got a new member of the club named Ravel."

"Right."

"Issei promise that he'll protect her and everyone else and me. Then he…"

"He what?"

"Still address me as president and I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh man. And I think that is when you stormed off the building and head off to wherever you were going."

"I ran to the park and cried. How can Issei can be so stupid, so clumsy that I truly love him. He never pays attention to me. He wanted to be the harem king, I can respect that but he never gives me the attention and show any affection towards me. I've tried many times but it failed to get him to notice. I don't know what I can do and I stand of Issei keep ignoring me and ignoring my affections."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Rias. I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I thought about having Asia to help comfort me but I decide against it. I didn't want to see my friends, I just needed someone who I can talk to. That is why I come to you, you were heartbroken a few times before. You know what it feels like Sonic."

"You're not lying, I know what it feels like. It's not pretty. It's… agony having your heartbroken. Feeling betrayed and manipulated. It really hurts once you think about it."

"Tell me Sonic, what should I do? How can I deal with this painful heartbreak? I wanted Issei to just show me the same affections like I did for him. I will do anything for Issei but he won't address me to my name. What can I do?"

Leaning back and cross his arms with his eyes closed. Sonic take a moment to think while Rias frown and look down to the ground wanting Sonic's opinion of what she can do to deal with this heartbreak.

"That is a good question. To deal with this, you got to be strong not to think about it and overcome it. You can't let it affect you, you got to push on and fight your pain through it. Yeah it hurts but in time it'll heal. Just give it some time. Even though you're madly in love with this Issei guy, I know he's a wonderful guy despite how you describe of being a perv but I'm sure he means well. He'll come around and return those affections you have towards him. You just got to believe." Sonic advised.

Rias look at Sonic in awe, taking this by heart of the advice he has given to her. Rias smiled, nodding her head and pulls Sonic into a hug.

"Thank you Sonic, that meant a lot to me. You're a good listener." Rias thanked.

"No problem. It's what friends are for." Sonic responded.

"It sure is. By the way, I don't plan on going back for the night. Is it ok if I stay with you for the night? I just wanted to get away from everyone else for the night."

"Sure. It's no problem for me. You can sleep in my bed for the night. I'll take the couch."

"That's very generous of you Sonic. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"By the way, we haven't since the last time we met."

"Now that you mentioned it, I remember the first time we met. I was at your event at the school as they were holding some event, a contest. I just came for the free food since my brother Shane invited me to attend since I don't go to school knowing I've travel around the world."

"I remember, it has been a while…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _There was an event going on and Sonic decided to come since his brother invited him since he goes to their school. Accompanying Shane, the two stroll around the place._

" _Wow they really outdid themselves for this event didn't they?" Sonic questioned with his hands behind his head._

 _Sonic stroll around as the event goes on and everyone is having a good time enjoying some games and exciting places. Sonic looked around the place and spotted some food knowing he's hungry. The true blue is just about to go and eat until he bump into a crimson haired girl._

" _Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Sonic apologized._

" _That's alright, I was just thinking and didn't bother…"_

 _The girl turned around and faced the hedgehog in person. She stop her tracks and sees a blue hedgehog standing before here._

" _Looking." Rias finished._

" _No worries. Hey, aren't you that girl that everyone has been talking about? Rias Gremory?"_

" _Correct. I take it that you heard of me."_

" _Well I heard a few people talk about you that's why I know you name._

" _Really now? Do you mind if we can go somewhere and talk?"_

" _I don't see why not but first, do you mind if I get a plate to eat. I'm starving here."_

" _Sure. Allow me to point you to where we have the free food."_

* * *

 _Later on, at a table…_

" _So that's how I stopped Dark Gaira before she can destroyed the world and restore the world back to normal while I became super sonic." Sonic explained._

" _What a wonderful story. You sure love to travel a lot do you?" Rias asked._

" _I'm an adventurer so I get around a lot."_

" _*Giggle* That's fascinating. We can use someone like you in the club."_

" _Sorry but I don't join clubs. I like to go solo."_

" _Just thought I make a generous offer to join. Oh I can tell you that I'm a devil."_

" _Wait. A real devil!?"_

" _That's right."_

" _You don't look like one to me. You seem to be…"_

" _Normal. Yes but we possess great power. It runs in the family."_

" _The family? Wait are the Gremory Family are that powerful as a devil?"_

" _That's right. I also have friends in the club that are devils. There is also fallen angels, angels, demons…"_

" _*Whistle* I never knew they exist. You guys sure got a handful."_

" _Yeah. We do have our ups and downs in fights but we always manage to make it through to the end. So Sonic, what do you plan on doing next?"_

" _Well I'll be heading back home and nap. I just only came here since my brother invited me."_

" _Yes. Do you have a cell phone?"_

" _Yeah. Why?"_

" _Can I have your number? We can text or call to talk sometime?"_

" _Sure. I like that."_

 _Sonic give Rias his number making the demon smile._

" _Thanks. I'll text you to give you my number. I gotta get going and meet with the club."_

" _Yeah. I don't want to hold you up. I'm going to let you be."_

" _It was great to meet you Sonic, we should hang out sometime."_

" _Yeah. That'll be great. See ya around."_

 _Rias waved and the true blue take his leave and headed back home._

* * *

 _Flashback ended, Sonic's Apartment…_

"It sure has been a while since we first met." Sonic remembered.

"We haven't talked for a while since we last met. I've been so busy with the club and my personal life that I forgot to text you my number." Rias exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. You were busy that time so I didn't need to get upset over it."

"Right. Thanks Sonic. For everything."

"Don't mentioned it. So any plans on how you're going to win Issei's affections?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Rias look down trying to think of a better answer for that question. Come to find out, Rias didn't have an answer to that questions so she looked away thinking about Issei.

"I… *Sigh* I don't know." Rias admitted.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you can think of something. You always do."

"Yeah. Thanks for listening Sonic. You're a true live safer."

"It's what friends are for."

Rias look at Sonic and gives him a smile having Sonic smiling back. When looking at the true blue in his green eyes, her heart just skip a beat. She felt like she's lost in thought, she don't know what but having second thoughts about Sonic over Issei. She know that she's in love with Issei but something telling her about the true blue. She don't know why she's feeling like this towards him if not feeling a little bit hot over the blue speedster. Sonic lean back and look up at the ceiling just whistling killing some time. It was dead silent and none of them bother speaking.

That is until Rias breaks the silence to ask Sonic something like a question.

"Sonic." Rias said getting the hedgehog's attention.

"Hmm?" Sonic responded looking directly to the demon.

"You said that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah. Something wrong about it?"

"No. But I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok so what's up, what's on your mind?"

"Well… um… what if it was more than friends?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sonic wanted to make sure if he heard that right.

"Say what now!?"

"What if it more than just friends?"

"I'm not following. Are you having second thoughts about Issei?"

"Guess you can say that. Yes, I am in love with Issei but he has never pay more attention to me. I want to be the one and only girl for Issei but he wants to be the harem king and have a bunch of women in his life. I just… I just don't know what to do."

"Talk to Issei about it, you guys have to have a talk about this. If you want to be his main girl and only his instead of every other ladies that liked him then you got to step up and put your foot down. You got to let him know."

"He's very dense."

"Right. But still, you got to talk to him. Otherwise might as well just let him go and stop moping around about it."

"I'm just so sick of Issei being dense and see how I truly feel about him."

"I know, I know but it's not too late. You can still have him, he just need to come to realize it. I know he's a good guy."

"Yeah. Maybe… maybe you're right Sonic. Perhaps I should stop moping right when the right one is right here for me."

"Yeah. There you go-wait a splitting second here!? What are you talking about?"

Rias look to the true blue with a smile. She leans in close and look into his eyes.

"I'm talking about you Sonic. You're the one that has capture my heart all this time and it's time I finally put my heart into someone instead of chasing the one who's so dense about how I feel." Rias continued.

"Rias wait…"

Rias pressed her lips against Sonic's lips and share a passionate kiss with affection. She would climb on top of the true blue and rested her hands onto his chest and straddling her legs around Sonic's waist. Sonic breaks up the kiss, trying to wrap his mind what has happened just now. There he sees the happy Rias showing her affections, her loves to Sonic over Issei.

"Y-You kissed me." Sonic pointed out.

"That I did, cutie." Rias retorted.

"I don't understand. Weren't these feelings you have are for Issei?"

"Not anymore. Sonic it's you that I want."

"Say what!? That was not what I was expecting."

"I know but I like you, I really like you Sonic. You've helped me and comfort me when I needed someone to talk to. Sonic, what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

This time Sonic is speechless. Never in his life had a girl that is so popular and beautiful that everyone has been talking about sharing her true feelings over to him.

"I don't know what to say. You do know that I have a history of my previous relationships. You do know that right?"

"Yeah. Maybe you're just not looking for that right one for you."

"And you know that I'm not going to be a devil, that's not my style."

"True but we can make it work if you can allow me. Let me show you what true love is all about. Give me a chance?"

Looking away with Rias pouring her heart out to him. The true blue didn't know what to say realizing that Rias is right. He hasn't looked for the right one that he's searching for. Perhaps Rias is the one for him despite the history he had with his previous relationships' The true blue look into Rias's eyes, giving the demon his answer as she waited patiently for the answer.

"You're right. I haven't found the right one."

"So what do you say we should… "comfort" each other?"

"Perhaps."

Rias smiled on, leaning in closer again and pressed her lips against Sonic's lips and both of them share a passion and intimate kiss. Sonic wrap his hands around Rias' waist and Rias then wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and deepens the kiss afterwards to show more of her affection to the true blue. It caught Sonic off guard but he finds himself being melted away and resume to kiss Rias. Now they both start to kiss a little aggressive and touching each other's bodies. Sonic soothing, caresses Rias's waist and legs while deepening the kiss with the demon making Rias moan by his touch. Each touch and caress the sensitive spots of Rias' smooth and silky skin earning himself a moan from the demon herself. They both wrestle their tongues for dominance, Rias unwraps her arms off from Sonic and rests her hands onto his chest. Their tongues rubbing against each other, trying to overpower one another for control, trying to dominate the other one. It went on for a whole minute and seconds after, they resume kissing again getting more intimate once more.

As the kiss continues, Sonic begin to reach his hand and gives Rias's rump a nice tight squeeze to catch her off guard. This time Rias jumped up, feeling Sonic's hand touching her ass but soon feeling herself being melted away and resume to kiss her crush. Sonic breaks the kiss a minute after and begin kissing Rias by her neck. Rias tilt her head so that she can gives some room so Sonic started licking her tongue, his hands touching her body that turned her on. It even aroused Rias, causing her to moan and getting wet between her inner thighs. Her panties starts to dampen from the arousal, she feel herself in heat from the way Sonic touched her. She wanted Issei to touch her this way, she wanted to feel Issei inside her and to take her here and now showing his affections to her just like she always did. Spending another minute of kissing Rias' next, Sonic resumes to kiss Rias in the lips one more and once again getting a little aggressive with the demon.

They kissed for four minutes now with Sonic and Rias going at it. Rias kept moaning, sharing another intimate moment with the true blue here in his apartment, his sofa and right now Sonic breaks off the kiss and Rias looking down with a smile with those seductive eyes.

"I've never kissed like that before. You're really good." Rias complimented.

"Thanks. I had experience." Sonic retorted.

"Really now? I know I've show these to Issei a couple of time and wanted him to take me but these are for you now. Let's get started."

Rias sat up, sitting on Sonic's lap while his hands still wrap around the hips. Rias reach over and starts to unbutton her shirt, revealing her breasts as she wore a black and red lace bra on. She tosses the shirt to the side seeing it float to the ground and Rias brings her Sonic's hands onto Rias breasts and places them. Sonic looking up, feeling his hands groping Rias' breasts earning a soft moan from Rias.

"Come on Sonic, touch me. Do whatever you want to them." Rias permitted.

"You want me to touch them?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes. I can't control myself anymore, my body is yearning for your touch."

"Are you sure this is ok? This is Issei we're talking about."

"Let's not talk about Issei. Let's enjoy this special night together."

"Well… since you put it that way…"

Sonic's hands suddenly grasps Rias' breasts on their own causing Rias to moan at the gentle touch. Feeling how soft, how firm Rias' breasts felt, Sonic decidedly to squeeze them for his amusement. Allowing the instincts in his mind to kick in, taking control, and the true blue started to rub them. Rias watching on with a smile, her hands rest down on the couch and looks down watching Sonic having some fun with her breasts. Sonic begin to squeeze them hard, Sonic feeling like he's playing with a plush toy like a little kid. The speedster start to smile a bit and so Sonic rubs Rias' breasts hard and fondles with them as time goes on.

Rias closes her eyes, feeling aroused as Sonic touched her breasts. The way how he squeeze them, rub them, and even fondles them hard as he can is driving Rias crazy. Rias slowly lean a little close to Sonic, adjusting herself nice and comfortable as Sonic continue to play with her breasts. Sonic pick up the pace a little bit so that he can rub them twice as hard and squeezing them roughly. Rias let out a high pitch scream as the true blue caught her off guard from how hard he squeezes her breasts. Sonic then start mushing them together before rubbing them hard, going back and forth in a nice and steadily pace. Rias couldn't stop herself from moaning, she felt like she's in cloud nine. She had always thought she would enjoy this moment allowing Issei to do whatever he likes with her tits but that wasn't the case. At least not anymore since Issei had broken her heart.

Here is Sonic pleasuring her, giving his this kind of treatment and Rias had find herself to enjoy it. Sonic had been having fun with Rias' breasts for minutes now and he didn't bother stopping. His eyes, he felt like he is glued to how perky, how firm Rias' big breasts are and how soft they've felt. The true blue play with them hard like a maniac, all of this had made Rias moan uncontrollably from the amount of pleasure she was in. Soon, Sonic finally stop playing with Rias' tits and Rias finally lean back to give herself a little bit of distance. She wasn't done, she wanted Sonic to play with her breasts some more and make it all his alone. An idea popped in her head cause her to smile seductively at the true blue. Noticing a bottle of Sprite soda on the table, Rias lean towards the bottle and picks it up and then she opens the bottle of soda by twisting the cap open. Once that's done, Rias then pours the sprite soda onto her breasts to get them nice and wet for the true blue. Sonic looking in surprise, wondering what Rias is planning to do but got his answer a second after when Rias start to bounce her breasts, playfully making them bounce so that she can tease the true blue.

"I know you like sprite soda. Would it be better if you have some when it's covered on my breasts? Come on, suck me." Rias encouraged.

Breaking the fourth wall, Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and returns back his attention to Rias. Grabbing a handful of her breasts, Sonic lean in and start sucking on Rias' breasts tasting the soda onto her flesh melons. Rias started to moan, her voice start to get loud with the way how Sonic sucking on them. Sonic went ahead to suck them hard like a baby sucking down on some breast milk. Rias closes her eyes, she wraps her arms around Sonic allowing Sonic to suck on them and have some more fun with her breasts. Rias hasn't felt this kind of pleasure before and this is the first. She wanted Issei to give her this type of pleasure to with Sonic here, it's a whole another level. The way how Sonic suck on her tits took her into ecstasy, her mind couldn't think about anything. Rias' thoughts about Issei had drifted away just like magic and her mind is set on thinking about the pleasure and of course Sonic. Soon, her crotch begin to dampen from how horny Rias has become. Her thighs leak between from her fluids, Sonic licking and sucking on Rias' breasts and tasting more of the sprite soda that drenched onto her breasts.

"Oh Sonic…" Rias moaned.

"Her tits taste so good. I don't think I can get enough of them." Sonic thought.

The true blue suck on them harder with Rias moaning to Sonic. Hearing her erotic moans, the sound of her voice is like music to Sonic's ears. Sonic thought he's hearing the sweet sound of melody from Rias' voice. That turned him on just by hearing how Rias moan to him. The blue blur start to nibble and biting Rias's breasts earning a loud squeal from Rias. Sonic's hands run down over to Rias' rump so he lifts up her skirt and get a handful of her firm ass earning yet another loud squeal from Rias. The crimson devil start to cry out of pleasure when Sonic now adding twice the amount of pleasure into her, it aroused her great of these actions and Sonic continues to give Rias more and more that she bargained for.

"Uh! Uh! Uuuuuuuuuhhhh…" Rias moaned.

Sonic's hands gripping tightly onto Rias's ass twice as hard while sucking on the devil's breasts. Rias rolled her eyes backwards to the back of her skull as the true blue continue giving her a lot of pleasure along with the ecstasy with his hands groping her ass cheeks. Minutes pass by with Sonic still sucking on Rias breasts. He didn't want to stop, he kept going wanting more of Rias. His instincts still in control craving what is wants and still craves the devil's body a lot more. Soon, after so much pleasure into her body, Rias's breasts suddenly begin to lactate. The true blue then got a little taste of Rias' breast milk. Curling his lips into a smirk, Sonic went ahead to suck on them harder like a vacuum cleaner and Sonic begin to gulp down Rias' breasts.

"Uh! Oh Sonic… don't stop, suck on them harder. HARDER!" Rias cried.

"Wow. Her milk taste so good, this makes me want more. Come here!" Sonic thought.

Sonic let go of Rias' ass and began to fondle her breasts once he touches them and he begin squeezing them hard and force Rias to lactate more milk out of her jugs. This got Rias screaming, she felt like her body is melting away all because of the incredible sensation she's in. Sonic kept the devil in check, giving her lots of loving that Issei didn't give to her. He wanted to give Rias a wonderful night and to cheer her up from what happen between her and Issei. Sonic gulp down more of Rias' breast milk and squeezing her jugs hard, nice and tight even fondling them adding more pleasure and more loving into the devil.

The true blue had been sucking Rias' breasts for minutes now and Sonic didn't stop. Rias unwrap her arms off from Sonic and place them on both side and her eyes stare down watching Sonic sucking on them continuously. Finally, having about enough of Rias's breasts so Sonic then pulls away from Rias' tits and his hands start rubbing them. Rias's breasts still lactating from the amount of pleasure she had receive. Rias pant heavily, catching her breast from all of the loving she has been receiving from having her breasts sucked.

"Wow… you're a natural Sonic. Did you had experience?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. Once or twice." Sonic admitted.

"I think it's my turn to return the favor?"

Rias slowly climbs off of Sonic and gets down on her knees. Noticing a bulge in his pants, Rias knew that she want to set Sonic's little "friend" free from being cramped up inside. The devil then begin to undo Sonic's pants and she pulls out Sonic's penis out and it has already erect to its full size. Admiring the size, Rias licked her lips in a lusting manner and she begin to wrap the length around with her large breasts. Squeezing the shaft in between in her cleavage, Rias mushed her tits together and squeezes Sonic's length and proceed to massage it, rubbing it as she starts to sandwich Sonic's cock with her breasts.

"Oh…" Sonic moaned.

"You like my tits don't you Sonic?" Rias cooed.

Sonic give Rias a meek nod bringing a smile on her face. Rias work her magic and proceed with her paizuri, giving the true blue a titty fuck. Rias spat on Sonic's shaft to get it nice and wet and proceed to massage it with her paizuri still on. Sonic lean back, he closes his eyes and start to moan. Rias went ahead to increase her pace to move her upper body, moving her breasts faster and massage the rod harder. Rias' breasts start making some lewd sounds while she massages Sonic's penis. The sensation begin to drove Rias crazy feeling the intense heat between her cleavage. The devil starts licking the shaft right after it keeps poking in and out in her cleavage so Rias wanted to have a taste so Rias engulfs the length down in her mouth and suckles it. This pleasure begin to drive Sonic crazy, having the devil smother his shaft with her breasts and use her mouth to suckle his length in one big combination that adds twice the pleasure into the true blue.

Rias can hear Sonic moan and hearing his voice turned the devil on. Rias work her magic, entertaining and pleasure Sonic long as she can having Sonic growl in pleasure. Sonic still had his eyes close trying to hold it in. Rias's titjob and her fellatio had been so perfect, so good, and that pleasure had filled his body full with ecstasy. Rias sucked Sonic's rod for a few minutes before takes it out from her mouth so that she can resume back to her paizuri.

"Oh man… your tits feels so good Rias. I think I would want more of this from you." Sonic said.

Rias stop for a second and gives Sonic her genuine smile.

"I'll be happy to oblige." Rias chirped before resuming to her paizuri.

Rias's titjob kept going with her jugs massage the hedgehog's length hard with a steadily pace. Sonic felt like Rias's breasts are like pillow, they felt so warm, so soft, and soft comfortable. The devil pick up the pace seconds after delivering more pleasure into the hedgehog. The tone from Sonic's voiced turned Rias on greatly. Between her thighs she had leak out her fluids. Every second, her panties damped up from how wet she's become. Sonic knew it's coming, he try his best to not resist the pleasure.

Seeing this had Rias smiling, she determine to make Sonic cum with those hungrily look in her eyes. Rias squeezes her big breasts together, massaging and smothers Sonic's rod nice and hard in a faster pace. Rias can feel Sonic throbbing in her cleavage, it was a matter of time until he ejaculates. The pleasure itself became too much for Sonic and Sonic couldn't resist the pleasure no longer. When the time is up, Sonic reached his limit seconds after and his shaft spurt out gobs of white liquid and the sticky goo came down splashing on Rias's breasts sending the devil a nice big load of his cum. Rias didn't bother stopping, she continuously move her breasts a few more times to force more of Sonic's spunk out of her.

Finally, after Rias' titjob is now over, Rias look up staring at the true blue with lusting eyes. She licked her lips and love seeing Sonic's reaction. She wished it was Issei.

"Did that feel good?" Rias asked.

"Oh yeah… it felt so good." Sonic responded.

"*Chuckle* I'm pleased to here. Sonic, I'm horny enough already. Please, fuck me. I need you. Please…"

Sonic nodded and proceed to get up from the couch and then takes Rias back to his bedroom to continue this from there. Wasting no time, Rias draws herself over to Sonic and he then helped the devil to take her clothes and shoes off. Rias return the favor so she help Sonic off his clothes to get comfortable with him. Soon, they are seen naked and join together in bed. Sonic lie down on his back and Rias climbs on top of Sonic and readied herself. Rias buck her hips up and slowly enters Sonic's hardened rod right inside of her snatch then slams her hips down and screamed.

Rias squirmed, she never felt something this big inside so Rias take a moment to adjust its size. After seconds to adjust the size of Sonic's rod, the devil begin to move and smack her hips down onto Sonic's lap. The true blue wraps his hands around her waist. His eyes looking up, staring at Rias' body with her working her magic. Rias playfully grasps her breasts. Her hips suddenly move on their own wen the lust begin to take over. Her ass cheeks slap down and creating some slapping noises. The true blue ogle over Rias' breasts, she closes her eyes moaning with delight as the pleasure fill her body, taking her into ecstasy.

"Uh! Uh! Oh Sonic… oh Sonic give it to me!" Rias moaned.

Rias' body start to move faster, her hips picks up the pace a few minutes after and Sonic's rod rubbed her insides repeatedly with rapid pace. Rias rolled her eyes backwards and takes her hands off from her breasts. Rias then rest her hands on Sonic by the chest then gently rubs it, she then looks down staring at Sonic as she moan, feeling the pleasure inside every second. Her hips couldn't stop moving, Rias didn't have any control of it but she could care less. Rias right now is enjoying the passionate but intimate sex she's having with the true blue.

With Rias working her magic, Sonic's eyes continue ogling the way how it bounce, jiggle, and move freely every second from the way Rias move her hips. To return the favor and making the sex to get erotic, Sonic reach his hands up and grasp onto Rias' breasts. The true blue leans forward and suck on her tits again. Sonic can taste the breast milk from before, his tongue twirling around the nipples then nibbling the nipples. Sonic bite off Rias' tits with his hands still grasping on them. The true blue continue to grope Rias' big tits, he fondles them roughly a few seconds after adding twice the pleasure into the devil.

"Ah! Yes that's it! Suck on my big, fat titties. Suck on them harder Sonic!" Rias moaned.

The true blue suckle them hard just the way Rias wanted. It had Rias screamed, she begged the hedgehog for more so Sonic continue to suck them harder for as long as he likes while Rias move her hips harder. Suddenly, Sonic let go of Rias' breasts and slides his hands down over to Rias' rump and squeezes those ass cheeks. Rias now feeling twice the pleasure, the loving, and the arousal all at the same time and the sensation is killing her. Sonic slap Rias in the ass with a hard and feral slap, giving her ass the treatment they deserve and it got Rias to yelp.

"AH!" Rias yelped.

Rias then slam her hips harder with a rapid pace. The devil's moans soon start to get louder by the second. The true blue couldn't stop sucking on Rias' breasts, Sonic's rod continuously filled her body as it keeps on rubbing her insides. The speedster slap her ass a few more times, punishing Rias a little more. Rias let go of Sonic's chest and grabs on the headboard so that she can move her hips a lot faster. Rias suddenly had the bed to squeak and shake in motion from the way how Rias move her hips. The devil was so drawn into the pleasure. Slowly, the thoughts she had about Issei had vanish and slowly move on from the student. Now, Rias' thoughts are now begin to think about the true blue. The way how he sucked on her tits, the way how he gropes her, the way how he treats her, and the way how he's delivering so much pleasure is giving Rias a lot of loving.

All of this pleasure Rias is feeling takes her into overdrive. The sex continue for over twenty minutes and Rias couldn't stop moving and slam her hips faster. Sonic stop sucking Rias' breasts after he had about enough but he did not take his hands off of them. The true blue continue to grasps them, rubbing them roughly adding more and more arousal into the devil. Sooner of after, Rias can feel herself getting close and so is Sonic. Rias wanted Sonic to climax with her, show her the true meaning of loving.

With that being said, Rias look down and Sonic stare into her eyes.

"I'm gonna cum Sonic. I'm gonna CUM!" Rias cried.

"Me too Rias, I'm almost there." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me. Cum inside me, Sonic! I want to feel you inside of me."

Rias moved her hips faster for the next three minutes or more. Sonic rapidly rubbed Rias' breasts roughly, he squeeze them tight and aggressively play with her tits a little bit more. Soon, the pleasure was too much for Rias and Sonic and seconds after receiving more of the incredible pleasure they are in. Suddenly, Sonic and Rias cried and reach their limit together. Sonic spurted his sperm out inside Rias's snatch and Rias' vagina squirted her juices out and splashes it on Sonic's rod coating the length with her juices. Sonic squeezes Rias's tits nice and tight and she suddenly squirted milk out of her tits from her nipples.

"I'm Cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Rias cried.

Sonic stop ejaculating seconds later, Rias stop squirting her fluids and both Sonic and Rias' love juices mix together. After seconds of climaxing together, Rias ejects Sonic's penis out of her snatch and she climbs off of Sonic and cuddles up with the hedgehog with her head resting on his shoulder. Sonic wrap his arm around her and strokes her arm.

"Wow… that… was spectacular." Rias said.

"Yeah. It sure was. Holy crap, that was crazy." Sonic retorted.

"It was crazy alright but it was amazing. I want to thank you for giving me the company I need. You are a sweet guy."

"Thanks. I don't like to see friends sad or cry."

"I see. So… what does that make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. I don't care about Issei anymore. I like you Sonic and you can do whatever you like to me. I'm through with Issei."

"Wait, really? Do you still care about Issei?"

"Yes. He will always have a special place in my heart but right now, I'm staring at someone better."

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I can protect you whenever you're in danger and I'll let you do whatever you want to my body. It's all yours for now on Sonic."

"Wow. I… I really don't know what to say really."

"You don't have to so what do you say? Care to be my boyfriend and give me the time of my life?"

"Well… I don't see why not. In that case, let me suck on your tits again?"

Rias smile and climbs on top of Sonic and presses down her hands on the bed and looks down at the true blue.

"Of course, suck on them as much as you like." Rias offered.

Licking his lips, Sonic grab a handful of Rias' breasts and sucks on them once more making Rias moan and having her tits sucked on and groped on. It was going to be a one heck of a night and both Sonic and Rias continue to get their freak on.


End file.
